


Pelea de almohadas

by Culoniforsx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culoniforsx/pseuds/Culoniforsx
Summary: "Es que ya le había advertido que iba a estar estudiando, pero Sora había insistido en ir a visitarlo de todas formas.Se llevaría algo para entretenerse, dijo.Simplemente esperaría a que terminase, dijo.Y pensó que sería fácil."





	Pelea de almohadas

**Author's Note:**

> Soriku + Prompt 68:  
> "Pillow fight!"
> 
> Me ha salido una caries.

“Me aburro”.

Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua y si todavía no lo había soltado era porque estaba haciendo en ese momento el mayor ejercicio de autocontrol que recordaba en toda su vida. Se había traído una consola para entretenerse, pero es que ahora los mismos juegos a los que podría normalmente dedicar horas (demasiadas horas) sin recordar si tenía algo más importante que hacer, simplemente no atrapaban su atención. No quería _molestar_ a Riku, pero también quería que le hiciera caso. El problema es que en ese preciso momento, ambas cosas eran incompatibles.

Si los videojuegos no le entretenían, podía hacer otra cosa. Como leer. No se había traído nada, pero Riku tenía, convenientemente, sus estanterías repletas de libros. Algunos de ellos se los había regalado Sora, y otros se los habían prestado mutuamente, así que los tenía leídos. También tenía otros que eran demasiado largos y complicados, y que estaban mucho mejor cuando los contaba Riku que… leerlos de verdad. Pero decidió coger uno de esos.

Y eso tampoco había funcionado. También se había asomado a la ventana, había dado un paseo por el pasillo y había trasteado en sus estanterías para ver si encontraba cualquier otra cosa que fuera interesante.

Y ahora estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, los labios prietos (porque quería decir algo, pero había prometido que estaría en silencio) y la mirada fija en la espalda de Riku, que en todo el rato no se había levantado del escritorio ni se había distraído de sus apuntes.

Es que ya le había advertido que iba a estar estudiando, pero Sora había insistido en ir a visitarlo de todas formas. Se llevaría algo para entretenerse, dijo. Simplemente esperaría a que terminase, dijo. Y pensó que sería _fácil_.

Debía estar guay eso de ser capaz de concentrarse tanto en algo (incluso con él alrededor). Riku tenía su mesa bastante ordenada, excepto el par de cosas que usaba con frecuencia, que estaban esparcidas por ahí con menos concierto que el resto. Si estuviera en su lugar, haría media hora que se hubiese puesto a juguetear con alguna de ellas. Por eso él no usaba su escritorio. Su escritorio estaba para acumular cosas, y para estudiar y trabajar… la cama, generalmente, que era la superficie horizontal más despejada.

¿Cómo estaba tan concentrado? ¿Se había puesto música? Desde ahí no podía comprobar si llevaba auriculares. Decidió bajar de la cama con mucho mucho cuidadito de no hacer ruido y caminó de puntillas hasta el escritorio. Y se asomó estirando el cuello por encima de su hombro. Y no debía haber sido tan silencioso como pensaba, porque Riku estaba ya mirándole de reojo. Y enarcaba una ceja.

Ah, le había pillado. Sonrió.

— Hola.

No iba ni a preguntar qué estaba haciendo ahí. Exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

— Te aburres, ¿verdad?

Sora dudó. Se había dicho que no iba a quejarse, pero tampoco podía mentir.

— Sí —reconoció.

— _Te lo dije_.

Después de eso se estiró y se levantó por fin del escritorio para ir a dejarse caer sobre la cama.

— Pero puedes seguir —se apresuró a aclarar. Había conseguido lo que quería, pero no podía sentirse del todo bien con ello si es que Riku no estudiaba ese día todo lo que hubiera querido por culpa suya—. Puedo esperarme, o dar un paseo, puedo ir traerte café si quier…

— Está bien —le cortó y palmeó el colchón a su lado—. Ya me estaba cansando, puedo seguir mañana.

Ni siquiera se paró a plantearse cuánto de eso podía ser verdad y cuánto se debía a que estuviese él revoloteando alrededor, la sensación de culpa desapareció tan rápido como había venido.

— ¡Bien!

Y procedió a tirarse sobre la cama y, por extensión, sobre Riku, en plancha. A lo mejor fue más bruto de lo que debía, porque el otro primero emitió un quejido y después resopló una risa.

— Me has clavado todo el codo en el estómago, bestia.

Si se reía, no debía haber sido tan grave.

— Ah, pero ¿aún sientes _algo_ ahí?

No era la primera vez que había hecho ese chiste, pero tampoco se privó de ilustrarlo levantando la camiseta del mayor para palpar sus abdominales. Sora también quería unos así, pero simplemente no le salían. O no lo intentaba lo suficiente. Más de una vez se había decidido a empezar tal o cual tabla de ejercicios que había encontrado y después de saltársela completamente y hacer el mismo día los ejercicios de varios y luego olvidarse otros tantos, la había acabado dejando. A veces se autoconvencía de que, de todas formas, ya habían empezado a salirle abdominales (“¡Mira, mira! De lejos no se nota tanto, pero si lo tocas…”), y Riku no tenía corazón para decirle que estaba exactamente igual que antes.

— Tienes las manos frías.

— Ahora no.

Eso lo dijo después de meterlas las dos debajo de su ropa. Riku ni siquiera iba muy abrigado, pero su cuerpo desprendía un calor agradable (motivo de más para que el tacto de sus manos lo hubiera hecho saltar). También aprovechó para acomodarse encima de él y apoyar la barbilla sobre su pecho, mirándolo con los ojitos brillantes y una curva en los labios que parecía muy satisfecha con su travesura.

— Eres bobo —afirmó.

Después extendió la mano para cogerlo de la cara e instarlo a acercarse un poco más. Sora tuvo que cambiar de posición otra vez y sacar las manos de debajo de su camiseta, que encontraron un nuevo destino a ambos lados del rostro ajeno. El aliento de Riku también era cálido al suspirar cuando se juntaron sus labios. Besaba suave, lento y afectuoso. Detallista, también. Una de sus manos acunaba la mejilla de Sora, y su pulgar dibujaba con precisión el contorno de su oreja, la otra se asía sobre la curva de su cadera; cuando quiso colar la mano debajo de su camiseta lo hizo acariciándole con los nudillos, que estaban mucho menos fríos que sus dedos. Si se separaba, era para acariciar su mejilla con la nariz, y no olvidaría besar la punta de su nariz, o su mejilla, o su frente, cuando hubiera terminado.

Esa vez fue la nariz. Cuando los labios de Riku la rozaron, en los de Sora se dibujó la sonrisa más amplia y atontada que era físicamente posible. Se lo devolvió sobre la línea de la mandíbula, y después dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Riku estaba suficientemente entretenido enredando los dedos en su pelo y colmandole de mimos como para poder acomodarse ahí y poder pasar igual los próximos quince minutos, o media hora, o la tarde entera tumbado sin hacer nada.

En teoría.

Habrían pasado cinco minutos de reloj cuando se incorporó de pronto, sentándose en su regazo con una rodilla a cada lado del cuerpo del mayor. Estaba tan ocupado en ese momento siguiendo la trayectoria de su propia mano a lo largo de la fina cintura del moreno, que para cuando quiso mirarle a la cara, ya era demasiado tarde para prever sus intenciones.

— ¡Pelea de almohadas! —exclamó, y Riku ya tenía un almohadón estampado en la cara.


End file.
